Skitty and Vui's Red Rescues
by AwesomeAstrid
Summary: This is based on Mystery Dungeon Red/Blue Rescue Team. Read about Skitty (who's actually a boy, despite being pink), and Vui, an Eevee who used to be a human can't remember how she became a Pokemon. It's really funny, so please read and review. Cover picture is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something my brother and I wrote together, taking turns writing. My brother has bad grammar and I might fix it, so in the meantime please just ignore that. Just a warning, there is a bit of swearing, but it's all censored. Also there is a lot of bad grammar. I plan to fix it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I also do not own the cover image, I got it from Google Images.**

 **Anyway, on the story!**

Skitty was walking through the woods one day when he tripped over something brown and furry, he looked at it,

"Hm... hello? Are you dead?" the other Pokemon woke up.

"Err... hello? Who are you?

"I'm Skitty and I'm guessing your Eevee?"

"N-no I'm... strange I don't know who I am?"

"Um hello, look stupid Eevee!"

"Stop calling me that?"

"But you are, look!" Skitty showed him a mirror

"Whoa what the? I'm a Pokemon, an Eevee?"

"Wow you are strange"

"Well listen can you help me, you seem like a nice girl?"

"I'm a boy..."

"But you're pink"

"Yeah that's how I always look, I'm a Skitty"

"Yeah whatever, now listen, I'm a human okay?"

"Whatever... hey what the?" just then a Butterfree ran to them

"Excuse me, I've lost my darling Caterpie, please you must help"

"Sure thing lets go Skitty"

"Hey I never said yes" Eevee dragged Skitty to Tiny Woods

"Listen I don't care if you're a human or Eevee, just stop annoying me"

"Hey, look! A Caterpie!" Exclaimed Eevee

"So **what?!** It's a stupid Caterpie!" Yelled Skitty.

"Duh! We were told to find a Caterpie!"

"What makes you think this is the one we're supposed to find?!"

"It's a Caterpie."

"There's a hundred Caterpies here!"

"I don't think Butterfree can have **that** many kids!"

"SHUT UP YOU –beep- STUPID –beep- DUMB –beep- BROWN –beep- TINY FOX IDIOT!"

-Eevee scampers away-

"Eevee! Where are you g-"

"Hey look I found Caterpie!"

"How did you..."

"Is it the wrong one? I found him crying for his 'mummy' on the third floor."

"Yay! You found my baby!"

"Ah you sure you got the right one miss?" Eevee asked

"Don't worry Vui there's plenty more if she doesn't like this Caterpie"

"My name isn't Vui?

"Then what is it?"

"Ummm... I don't know?"

"Well I'm calling you Vui got it!"

"Fine, so is this your baby miss?"

"I think so" she nodded

"Good now let's go!"

"Wait!" Butterfree said

"What now?"

"I wanna give you these" she handed Eevee and Skitty some berries

"Thanks a lot miss"

"Yeah thanks im starving" Skitty started eating all of the berries

"Hey you're meant to share" Eevee pouted

"Whatever!"

"So where we going now Skitty?"

"I'm going home"

"What about me?"

"Eh, not my problem"

"But we're friends"

"Who said that?"

"I did, cause you're a nice person"

"Okay let's go"

"So where's your home?"

"Wherever I find a good place to nap"

"Oh, okay"

"You know what, I'm hungry lets go to Pokemon square"

"Sure thing buddy"

"Now we're buddies?

"Yup, hey what's that building"

"Oh it's just an old rescue team base that no one wants to buy."

"Let's buy it!"

"Do I look like I have money growing on my tail?!" Eevee then looked at Skitty's tail

"It's a figure of speech, stupid Vui!"

"Hello!" One of the Kekleon brothers exclaimed.

"Lo!" The other Kekleon repeated.

"Hi, I'm Vui!"

"Um, good for you?" muttered the confused Kekleon.

"You!"

"Brother, I told you to stop doing that!" He shouted at his annoying twin brother.

"That!"

"Who are you?" asked Vui.

"We're the Kekleon brothers!"

"Brothers!"

"Welcome to our shop! Would you like to buy something?"

"Thing!"

"Okay! I'll have everything!"  
"Uh, Vui, we don't have any money!" Shouted Skitty.

"I do!"

"Where'd you get 200 poke?!"

"Found it on the ground in Tiny Woods. I would've picked up those ginormous apples but they could've been poisonous or something."

"You saw Big Apples! They're NEVER poisonous, DIMWIT! Thanks to you, we're gonna go hungry!"

"We have 4 normal sized Apples in stock today, guys."

"Guys!"

"Gimme that money!" Yelled Skitty, snatching the money from Vui.

"What was that for? We could've spent that on food"

"Don't worry Vui I have a few berries that should last till tomorrow, let's use that money and get a decent home to sleep in"

"Alright pal!" Skitty and Eevee went to the Pelliper post office where they paid they rent for that base they saw earlier, then headed back to it,

"Awesome this place has everything I need" Skitty cheered.

"All it has is a big bed?"

"Exactly" Skitty jumped on the bed "Woohoo!"

 **A/N: This chapter has been edited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

 **Well, if you're here on the second chapter, it means you liked the first one. Please read on because I think it is very funny later in the story. Anyway… I'll let you read the chapter now!**

"Skitty. Skitty! SKITTY! SKITTY, THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"

"Aaah! Run! Call Wooper Fire-Fighting Service! Hey... where's the fire?"

"Nowhere, silly! I was trying to get your attention!"

"By yelling at me and scaring me with a false alarm?"

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"And what does that tell you?"

" - "

"I wanted to sleep! Do you need me to scribble 'DO NOT DISTURB' across my forehead?"

"Yes."

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION YOU –beep- STUPID

–beep- FLUFFY –beep- FURBALL!"

"- WHAAAH! YOU NO GOOD FRIEND! I THOUGHT YOU MY BUDDY!"

"Vui-"

"Whaaah!"

"Vui!"

"Whaaah!"

"VUI, I'M SORRY!"

"-Sniff- You are?"

"Yes! Now will you shut- shush please? I'll go check the mail, okay?"

"YAY! Okay!"

Skitty goes and gets a letter out of the mailbox and brings it inside.

"What's it say?"  
"Well apparently people think that just because we own a rescue base that were a real rescue team?"

"Well aren't we?"

"No, were not! See look at this note. Some Magnemite are stuck together and now it's my problem!"

"But we are a rescue team?"

"No were not Vui!"

"Then why did we buy a rescue base?"

"Um, duh! Cause it has a bed!"

"What's so good about the bed?"

"That's it then Vui, you can sleep in the letterbox!"

"I can't!"

"Why not"

"Cause the Magnemite need help"

"For the last time Vui were not a rescue team"

"But..."

"But what?"

"But the poor Magnemite"

"Who cares about two stupid Magnemite?!"

"I do." Said a mysterious voice.

"Who said that?" Asked Vui.

"Who said what?" Wondered a confused Skitty.

"You didn't hear it?"

"No!"

"You are disappointing me, Lilly. I need to see you in person." The mysterious voice told Vui.

"Don't call me that! Leave me alone!"

"Uh...Vui?"

"I think I'll go look around Pokemon Square."

"You can't escape me, Lilly."

"SHUT UP!"

Skitty grabbed Vui by her tail and dragged her to Pokemon square.

"Okay Vui, here's the deal. You stop pretending you're a schizophrenic and I'll save the Magnemite."

"I wasn't imagining it, some voice kept calling me Lilly."

"Whatever! Let's go save those Magnemite so I can go back to sleep!"

They followed the letters which lead them to Thunderwave cave

"Hello you must be the rescue team who came to help Magnemite, they're in this cave"

"I'm guessing your too lazy to go and get them"

"Uh... just help us"

"Fine, let's go in there Vui"

"Skittyyyyy!" Whined Vui.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Skitty."

"I'm huuuuungry!"

"Not my problem!"

"I want pizza!"

"Pokemon don't eat pizza!"

"Not even cheese pizza?"

"NO!"

"Then what's _that_?"

"What's what?"

"That white thing on the ground."

"That's a gummy you stupid –beep-!"

"Yay! Gummy!" Vui ate the White Gummy.

"Yum!"

"Of course you like it IT'S A –beep- WHITE GUMMY! ALL NORMAL-TYPE POKEMON LOVE WHITE GUMMIES!"

"Cool! I'm not hungry anymore!"

"Duh! A gummy fills the entire belly!"

"Hey, Skitty!"

"What?"

"Is that a Grey Gummy?"

"No that's two Magnemite."

"Oh, I was hoping it was food."

"Um, Vui?"

"What, you found food?"

"Those are the Magnemite we're here for!"

"Yay!" they walked outside with the Magnemite, and were reunited with the others.

"Thanks for saving our friends, here is 100 poke, and a bag of Oran berries" the Magnemites rewarded them

"Good, let's go home!"

"Zzzzz"

"Vui."

"Zzzzzzzzzz"

"Vui!"

"Zzzzz!"

"VUI, STOP THAT NOISY SNORING!"

Silence.

"VUI I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Loooooooooong silence.

"ZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZ!"

"VUI!"

"Zzz-"

"Fine! Goodbye!" Skitty scampered out.

 **This chapter has been edited.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

 **If you haven't already figured it out, I separated the chapters by days. So if you've played the game you'll remember that next is Mt. Steel. So let's see how Skitty and Vui rescue Diglett.**

"Lilly."

"Don't call me that!

"Lilly, it's me."

"Me, who?"

"Me."

"Who are you?!"

"Lilly, you know in your heart who I am. You know it's me."

"Shut up!"

"Lilly, you need to wake up."

"I'm asleep?"

"Lilly, you're upsetting your friend."

"What friend?"

"Lilly, you must not forget the power of friendship."

"Go away!"

"You don't want to lose another friend, Lilly."

"Another?"

"Goodbye."

"Wait! Who are you!"

"What a weird dream... hey why am I sleeping inside the letter box?"

"I stuffed you in their cause you wouldn't stop snoring!"

"I don't snore"

"Um, yes you did"

"Hey, I wonder what our next mission is."

"We don't have missions."

'Why not."

"Cause we're not a rescue team!" Skitty shouted. Just then the ground started rapidly shaking.

"Ahhhhh! Earthquake! Call the ambulance!"

"Vui we don't need an ambulance."

"And there isn't an earthquake." Vui and Skitty looked confused.

"Who said that?"

"Me!" just then a Dugtrio popped out from the ground

"Hey get out of my house!"

"I thought this was a rescue base" the Dugtrio told them.

"It was, but were not a rescue team" Skitty responded.

"Yes we are" Vui pouted.

"Look are you and your girlfriend going to help me or not."

"He's not my girlfriend" Vui shouted.

"Help you? Why would we help you?"

"Cause my son was stolen by an annoying super Skarmory."

"And why should I care?"

"Cause you're a rescue team."

"No, were not."

"Yes, we are."

"Vui, shut up."

"Why should I?"

"Cause I said so."

"Please just help me you two!"

"Look! A Zigzagoon!"

"So what?! You shouldn't have dragged me here! I'm leaving!"

"But wait! Look!"

Vui scratched the Zigzagoon and it ran away.

"I attack it and it either dies or runs away!"

"You just figured that out now?"

"Whatever! We need to find Diglett."

"No. We don't."

"But Skarmory's gonna eat him!"

"Pokemon don't eat other Pokemon, and if they did I wouldn't care if Groudon ate you!"

"You're mean!"

"Whatever."

"Why don't Pokemon eat each other? Humans eat animals."

"What are animals?'

"Creatures like Pokemon, but different."

"YOU'RE MAKING THAT UP!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Whatever."

"Stop saying that, you're being mean! AND ANIMALS ARE REAL!"

"Looks no one cares about animals or Zigzagoons or humans" Skitty yelled.

"But.."

"But what?"

"But I'm a human."

"So? I'm a Skitty but you don't see me telling everyone?"

"Hey look over there!"

"What?"

"Stairs!"

"Okay."

"Hey look over there!"

"What? More stairs?"

"Nope, a Diglett!"

"Oh goodie a Diglett."

"We have to save him!"

"How? There's a cliff, unless you know someone who can fly?"

"I can fly."

"No you can't Vui"

"I didn't say anything?"

"I did" just then a Skarmory flew down to them

"Hi Skarmory, I brought you a nice tasty Eevee."

"I thought you said Pokemon don't eat other Pokemon."

"Whatever just go and save Diglett."

"Stop right there! No one is saving Diglett, his family has been making too many earthquakes and it made me realise, hey those Digletts look tasty."

"Nobody can eat Diglett!"

"Vui you don't stand a chance against him he's a flying and steel type!"

"Good point how are we going to beat him?" just then Skarmory was struck by lightning.

"Where did that come from?"

"Bzzt we came to help."

"Oh great it's the Magnemites."

"Skitty, they just saved us!"

"Whatever."

"Stay there, we will save Diglett, bzzt." the two Magnemite carried the Diglett

"Yay, we saved Diglett" Magnemite cheered.

"Yay, I defeated the Skarmory" Vui cheered.

"Yay, I didn't have to do anything!" Skitty cheered.

"Thank you for saving Diglett."

"Yeah. That was scary. Thanks!"

"Don't thank me, I didn't do anything!" Shouted Skitty.

"Okay, then, thank me!"

"You didn't do anything either, Vui."

"I made the Zigzagoon go away."

"Wow."

"Thanks to you to too, Magnemites! You got me over the cliff!" exclaimed Diglett.

"Happy to help!"

"Yeah you did good too. Almost better than me!"

"Almost! Vui! All you did was scratch a Zigzagoon! _They_ carried Diglett across the cliff!"

"Anyway, I've decided I want to join your rescue team." Said one of the Magnemites.

"WE'RE NOT A RESCUE TEAM!" Shouted Skitty.

"You rescue Pokemon."

"No, Pokemon ask for help and Vui drags me along to help!"

"Whatever. Next time Vui drags you along to help someone, I'd like to help too."

"Fine, but you don't live close to us. How will we go get you?"

"We can buy one of Wigglituff's friend areas."

"Sure, whatever."

"Would you like to give me a nickname so you know who's who?"

"No."

"Yes!" exclaimed Vui.

"Ok then. What would you like to call me?"

"I wanna call you Vegemite, cos Magnemite ends in 'mite'!"

"Vui!"

"It's fine, I like it."

"Yay! He likes it!"

"So, can we meet you at Pokemon Square tomorrow?"

"What for?" asked Skitty.

"To get my home."

"Whatever."

 **This chapter has been edited.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon.**

 **Very short chapter here, but I've been separating the chapters by days, and I don't want to wreck that pattern.**

"Hi Magnemite! Hi Vegemite!"

"Vui! I told you not to call him that!"

"It's ok. I like it."

"See, he likes it."

"Ok, where are you living, Magnemite?"

"Vegemite."

"Whatever."

"Well We found this place near you I like called The Power Plant."

"Fine, get it, whatever."

"Good choice. As it's your first friend area, I'll give it to you for free!" Wigglituff told them.

"Yay!"

"Whatever."

"Great."

"But Vegemite, what'll happen to the other Magnemite?"

"I'll go back to Thunderwave Cave and tell the family you've joined a rescue team, and to call you Vegemite."

"WE'RE NOT A RESCUE TEAM! AND DON'T CALL HIM VEGEMITE!"

"Ok, then. Goodbye, Magnemite."

"Bye Vegemite."

Magnemite floated away.

"I guess I'll go to the friend area, then." Suggested Vegemite.

"Whatever."

"Bye Vegemite!"

Vegemite floated away.

"So now what, Skitty?"

"Well, I guess this makes us a rescue team."

"Yay!"

"Shut up."

"What'll we call our team, Skitty?"

"How about Team Shuttup!

"That's silly! Let's call it Team Awesome!"

"If you say so."

"You're funny."

"Whatever let's put our money in the bank like a sensible rescue team."

They did.

"Now what?"

"Let's put our items in the storage like sensible rescue team."

They did.

"Now what?"

"Now go to bed!"

 **A/N: This chapter has been edited.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

 **This time, Sinister Woods. Let's see how Skitty will cope with the annoying Vui this time.**

The next morning they both woke up to loud crying.

"What the hell is that noise?" Skitty asked, annoyed.

"Hey there's a Caterpie outside" Vui said, pointing out the obvious.

"Shut up." they walked outside.

"Go away, Caterpie!" Skitty said.

"Don't be mean."

"But he woke me up."

"What's wrong, little guy?'

"My friend Metapod is lost."

"Okay, have fun looking for him."

"Skitty, he can't look on his own."

"We can help you little guy" just then a Gengar, a Medicham and an Ekans walked to them.

"Who are you?" Skitty asked.

"We are Team Meanies." Gengar said.

"Ok." Skitty said, not really caring.

"Hi there, will you join our team?" Vui asked stupidly.

"Vui they already have a team."

"Exactly! But we want that Caterpie on our team." The Gengar told them.

"Not now! I was asking them to find my lost friend, Metapod!"

"We'll find your friend instead."

"No, I want them! They're the ones that rescued me when I fell in a hole and got lost!"

"You're the same Caterpie?"

"Vui, you really need to stop talking." Skitty told him.

"Ok, then! How about a race? Both teams will go find Metapod, and if we win, Caterpie has to join our team." Suggested Gengar.

"See ya, loosssssersssss." Added Ekans, as Team Meanies ran off.

"Please help me, Team Awesome! I don't want to join a team called Team Meanies. They really do sound mean and I don't wanna join them! Please help!"

"Of course we'll help! That's what rescue teams do! Right Skitty?"

"Whatever. Let's go, then."

"Yay!" exclaimed Vui and Caterpie together.

"You really are immature, Vui."

"And?"

Skitty sighed.

"Well, I'll go get some items from storage. Caterpie, you go get a map from your mum so you can show us where you lost Metapod."

"What about me?"

"Um, Vui, you can wait here."

"Can I get Vegemite?"

"Only if you DON'T call him that!"

"Aw."

"I'm back!"

"Me too! I got Vegemite!'

"Happy to be of assistance."

"I told you not to call him that if you got him!"

"Too late now."

"No it's not."

"Hey guys, I got the map!" exclaimed Caterpie.

"Ok then, where's Metapod?"

"I lost him near these Sinister Woods."

"Ok! Let's go!" Exclaimed Vui.

"Ok. Let's get this over with."

"Where's Metapod?"

"Further ahead, Vui!"

"How much further?"

"A bit more further."

"Ok!" exclaimed Vui, running a few steps.

"Skitty?"

"What?!"

"Where's Metapod?"

"FURTHER AHEAD!"

"But I just walked further ahead."

"It's further than that!"

Vui ran a few more steps.

"Skitty, where's Metapod?"

"VUI, IT'S MUCH FURTHER THAN THAT SO STOP F***ING ASKING AND YOU'LL F***ING SEE METAPOD!"

"Is this usually how these missions go?" Vegemite whispered to Skitty.

"I'm afraid so."

"Skitty! Heeeeelp!"

"Vui! What'd you do now?"

"That Wooper sprayed water at me!"

"It's just water gun. Attack it."

"No. It hurt me. It's tougher that me."

Skitty sighed.

"I can help!" Exclaimed Vegemite, zapping Wooper. Skitty Double Slapped Wooper and it disappeared.

"How'd it disappear?" Asked Vui.

"Um... it died."

"How does dying make it disappear?"

"Why would it not disappear?"

...

"That's how Pokemon die, Vui."

"Wow."

"Where's Metapod?"

"We should find it soon."

"Oh! There's team Meanies!" Exclaimed Vegemite.

"What do you want?" Asked Skitty.

"We're here to rescue Metapod!"

"Not if we stop you" Eevee yelled

"Hah its 3 against 3 you'll never win, we have an advantage!"

"But how is..."

"Vui don't even ask.."

"Bzzz, let me kill them" Vegemite used thundershock and Ekans disappeared.

"Me too!" Vui tackled Medicham

"And me too" Skitty used Headbutt, they all disappeared

"Ok you win" Gengar said

"Hey I thought they disappeared" Vui said

"Well, Vui, a battle like this, where a team verses a really big monster or another team, is what's called a boss battle. After a boss battle, the losers re-appear and speak to the winners, usually to complain about losing."

"Cool."

"Shut up. We'll get you next time!" Exclaimed Gengar.

"See, just like that" Skitty pointed out as they ran off

"Now let's go find Metapod!" Vui cheered

"Who said my name?" a green Metapod jumped out to them

"Uh who's this guy?"

"Vui it's the Metapod we need to rescue" Skitty

"Me get rescued? Oh no, no, no, I came here to get away from that annoying Caterpie"

"Too bad you're going home so we can get reward"

"But Skitty Caterpie doesn't have any money"

"Then why did we come..."

"To be good friends and help out"

"That's not how it works, let's go"

They arrived home.

"So did you find Metapod?"

"Yes but he was dead we buried him,"

"My friend... he's gone..."

"Im afraid so little guy" Skitty answered to the crying Caterpie.

"don't worry we will find you a new friend, I heard there is Jumpluff in town, let's go meet them" Vui lead Skitty and Caterpie into town where they saw Jumpluff but he was talking to a big pokemon known as Shiftry

"Forget it, were not about to work for that!"

"But please my friend needs a gust of wind; please get your team to help"

"No! You are too poor to be my client! My team is one of the top teams around these parts and we only accept jobs from the wealthiest clients." Barked Shiftry.

"top team my *ss we're way better then you!"

"Charizard I told you to use better manners" Alakazam said. "Now Shiftry be good and help the little Jumpluff.

"Oh fine!" Shiftry walked off.

Alakazam began to walk off with his team, but after taking three steps, he turned around and looked at Vui.

"Is he staring at me?" Vui whispered to Skitty, which Skitty ignored.

"I sense something strange about that Eevee." Said Alakazam.

"What is it boss?" Asked Charizard.

"Nothing. Never mind."

Alakazam's team walked off.

"Well that was odd wasn't it, Skitty?"

"Huh what? I wasn't paying attention what happened?"

"Oh never mind!"

"So what now, can I go to sleep?"

"Ok! But remember to wake up bright and early!"

"What for?"

"To check the mailbox."

 **A/N: Well, now we have Team Meanies. And we saw Vegemite again. Read the next chapter to see the Jumpluff mission.**

 **This chapter has been edited.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Blah, blah, blah, Silent Chasm. Blah, Blah, Blah, Jumpluff, Shiftry, Zapdos. Blah, Blah, Blah. This thing at the start where I talk about what's going to happen is probably getting annoying, isn't it? Yeah, if you're reading this then you've probably already played the game. You don't need me to tell you what's coming up. I might stop doing this.**

 **Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, of course I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter!**

"Skitty! Wake up!"

"Go away."

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No!"

"I'll pat you."

"I'm a pokemon not your pet!"

"Soft Skitty, warm Skitty, little ball of fur."

"Shut. Up! Vui!"

"Happy Skitty, sleepy Skitty, um, uh... nya, nya, nya!"

"Vui, what the hell!

"What else was I supposed to say?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, Skitties don't purr, do they?"

"Shut up!"

"Just check the mail!"

"Why can't you do it?" Skitty yelled

"We do it together!"

" **Why** is that stinkin' mail so important to you?!"

"It could be a job request now that we're a rescue team."

"We're not a real rescue team!"

"Yeah! We have other team members!"

"So what?! We're not!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Please!"

"Fine..." they walked outside only to see a Jumpluff on their mail box "Excuse me, can you move so this silly Vui can get her mail?"

"Wait Skitty that's the Jumpluff from yesterday,"

"And why should I care?" Skitty sighed, but Vui ignored it

"What are you doing here; shouldn't your friend have been saved by now?"

"Well no, see, Shiftry never came"

"Oh no, now we won't hear his lovely crusty voice" Skitty said with sarcasm

"But without Shifty we can't save my friend,"

"What if we help you?" Vui offered.

" _That's_ what I was gonna ask you."

"Yay! A new mission!"

"So we have to go find your friend **and** Shiftry?" Asked Skitty.

"Yup." Exclaimed Jumpluff.

"And we have to bring you with us?" Asked Vui.

"Yup."

"Vui, that's what's called an 'escort me' mission."

"Cool!"

"Ok. We'll get ready, you wait somewhere." Skitty told Jumpluff.

"Where?"

"In a friend area!" Exclaimed Vui.

"But I'm not in your team."

"You are now! I'm giving you a nickname, too! I'm calling you Jumpy!"

"Vui!"

"It's okay. You guys go get ready." Said Jumpy.

Later they all arrived at the silent chasm

"Yay we're here!" Vui cheered

"Wait I need to tell you something about this dungeon" Jumpluff said.

"What now?" Asked Skitty.

"There's a legend around here that there's some sort of monster in there. Not many people go in there. The ones that come out are considered very brave. A few of the people who came out that had someone with them that didn't come out all said they saw a bright flash before their companion disappeared, never to be seen again." Jumpy explained.

"This is too scary I'm leaving,"

"Vui it's just a story,"

"He's right Vui, lets still go," Jumpy said.

"B-but It's scary."

"Vui, we're a rescue team now!" Exclaimed Skitty.

"Exactly. A rescue team member must do their duty to help and pokemon in need, no matter what." Added Jumpy.

"O-okay. I'll do it! For that poor little trapped Jumpluff and Shiftry!" Exclaimed Vui.

"Yes we will" Skitty walked in with the others

"Hey Skitty did you just say were a rescue team?"

"Of course not that's just dumb?"

"Eh did you hear it jumpy?" Vui asked.

"Yup!"

"See!"

"See what?"

"That Teddiursa licking its paws is cute,"

"Um Vui that's a bit off topic..."

Skitty attacked the Teddyursa, causing it to disappear, but then it re-appeared.

"Hey, it re-appeared!"

"I liked how tough you were! Can I join your rescue team?" Asked the Teddyursa.

"Okay! I wanna call you Teddy!" Exclaimed Vui.

"Oh great not another one..." Skitty rolled his eyes annoyed

They on walking, Eevee happily singing, Skitty pissed off, Jumpluff ignoring it, and Teddiursa walking slow cause it kept licking its paws,

"Hey look I see Shiftry!" Jumpluff cheered

"Good let's get him and go home."

"Yeah before that monster eats us!"

"Vui there's no monster!"

"No but there is me!" Came a loud voice from the clouds.

"What was that?"

A winged creature flew down and sat in the air above the ground

"I am Zapdos. A little creature similar to that one" He pointed at Jumpy. "came into my home, acting lost and bugging me for help. I figured it might be good to eat, but then this bigger one came along and I think I'll take him instead!"

Zapdos took one of his hands out of his feathers to reveal that he had Jumpluff. He dropped Jumpluff, grabbed Shiftry and flew away.

"Damn it, now shifty is gone.." Vui sobbed

"Vui be thankful it didn't eat you!"

"It's all my fault..." Jumpluff sighed.

"It's okay. It wasn't you're fault the place you got lost in happened to be a dungeon with a monster in it." Jumpy pointed out.

"Yeah. And you're ok, that's the main thing." Added Vui.

"Can we go home now?" Skitty wined

"Yeah no point staying" Jumpluff said

They all went back to the base

"I can believe Zapdos stole Shiftry" Vui complained.

"Zapdos?" suddenly Alakazam and his team showed up "Zapdos is a very dangerous pokemon you should leave it to us" Alakazam said.

"But we're a rescue team! And it's our duty to help all pokemon in need!" Exclaimed Vui.

"Let it go, Vui. They're tougher. They need to handle it." Said Skitty.

"But how does someone get stronger if no one lets them try?!"

"Look, Alakazam said to let him do it, so let him."

"You're mean."

 **A/N: Two new members to the team! Though I don't think we really see Teddy later in the story. Or Jumpy, either. Oh, and I know Silent Chasm isn't actually an escort me mission. Jumpluff doesn't go with you in the game. I just felt like making her come along. See you next chapter!**

 **This chapter has been edited.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **So this time Skitty and Vui save Shiftry. Let's read, shall we?**

"Skitty!"

"What?!"

"Let's go help Shiftry!"

"Alakazam said not to!"

"But Jumpy asked us to save Jumpluff AND Shiftry!"

"So?"

"Skitty, he'll EAT him!"

"We're too late then."

"But Zapdos said he'll take him to his home before he eats him."

-Flashback-

"-I shall take this one instead! I shall take him to my home in Mt. Thunder before I eat him. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Zapdos flies away with Shiftry.

-Flashback end-

"He didn't say that, Vui.

"Whatever. Let's go rescue Shiftry at Mt. Thunder."

"Whatever."

And with that Vui and Skitty went off to Mt thunder

"You do realise were going to die here, and I mean real die, not fake die."

"What/s the difference?"

"Oh you'll see" Skitty said as they walk into the big mountain

"Wow they sure are a lot of Electrike, they so cu... ahhhhhh!" the Electrike shocked Vui

"Vui you can't keep pointing out all the cute things, they are your enemies!"

"Whatever... oh a cute Electabuzz... owwwiee!"

"Don't touch them! They zap you!"

"But I wanna pinch their cheeks!"

"Well you can't."

"But I wanna!"

"Fine. Die. I don't care. I guess we won't save Shiftry. We won't do our duty as a rescue team and we won't BE a rescue team anymore. We won't have any way to get money or food. We'll REALLY die of starvation and that's the end of us."

"NOOOOO! I don't wanna die!"

"Okay, okay, just don't touch the enemies. Jeeez."

"Yaay I promise" Vui hugged Skitty

"Uhh let me go"

"Fine..."

"Now let's go" they walked up some stairs

"Aww that Kangashan is so cute!"

"Vui it's just a statue"

"Oh well what's it doing here?" Eevee asked.

"How should I know?"

"There's some writing."

"Thanks, Sherlock."

"What does it say?"

"Apparently this statue lets us access the Kangaskhan storage in Pokemon Square.

"Cool!"

"Okay… Can I take an Oran berry out of storage?"

An Oran Berry appeared on the ground.

"Ooh! Cool!" Exclaimed Vui, picking it up and eating it all.

"Vui you idiot that was our only Oran berry, we needed that!"

"But I was hungry!"

"So we needed it to help be alive!"

"It's just a berry"

"Yes but it could have healed us in an emergency!"

"But it was yummy!"

"Vui..."

"At times like this, we can't get sad or angry and cry away the day. We just move on and keep going and soon good things will come our way."

...

"What are you, a bad greeting card? Let's go."

"Hello! I'm an annoying little Electrike and I'm gonna annoy you while beating the snot out of you! Literally!"

"Aaah!"

"Vui! Just attack it!"

"La, lala, lala lala!" I'm an annoying Electrike!" Sang Electrike, zapping the others."

"Shut up." Said Skitty, using Doubleslap.

Electrike disappeared and re-appeared.

"Can I join your team?"

"NO!"

"YES! I'll call you Zappy!"

"Ugh.'

"Yahoo yay whoa yeah!" Zappy cheered

"Oh god I hate him already!"

"Hey look I wonder if that big bird wants to join our team?"

"Umm Vui we just found Zapdos"

"No please don't eat me!" Vui sobbed.

"Don't worry! I'll kill it by annoying the crap out of it! Literally"

"Shut up. I hate you. Vui, I hate you too."

"Why?"

"You said good thing would come our way. These are not good things!"

"But I made fwends!" Exclaimed Zappy.

"Yeah. I meant good things for someone else!"

Zapdos suddenly shocked Skitty, but it didn't hit him, instead it hit Zappy which didn't do much

"Hey why didn't I get hit?"

"Oh that's my ability lightning rod, it draws electric attacks to me"

"Damn you annoying thing!" Zapdos yelled.

"Yay! I did good!"

"Ugh. Okay. You're OUTRAGOUSLY ANNOYING YOU STUPID LITTLE ELECTRIKE!"

...

"BUT! You may not be so useless after all."

"Grr, fine. You can have your stupid Shiftry as long as that thing doesn't come back"

"Deal!" Vui smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna hate myself for this but fine, give us Shiftry" suddenly Shiftry fell from the sky.

"Hey, Zapdos! Catch him! He'll get hurt!" Yelled Vui.

"No."

"I'll be annoying again!" Exclaimed Zappy.

"No, not that!" Roared Zapdos, flying over and catching Shiftry and putting him down.

"Just don't bother me again."

So Zapdos left, leaving them there, and Alakasam's team arrived

"How did the fight go?"

"There wasn't any fight?" Vui questioned

"Well at least Shiftry is safe... but there is something else, you there the brown haired one... your aren't normal.."

"Tell me something I don't know" Skitty laughed

"You... are a human!"

"Wow this guy is cool, he must be psychic or something!"

"Im not even going to answer that..." Skitty sighed

"If you wish to know more, then meet the one known as Xatu, he lives on the hill of ancients above Great Canyon" Alakasam explained.

"Well at least there's nothing left to rescue, so let's go home to bed"

"But I wanna learn more" Vui pouted.

"There is nothing more I can tell you. You must find Xatu at the Hill Of Ancients above Great Canyon." Alakazam told them.

"Okay. Let's go home then!" Decided Vui.

"Yay, home!" Exclaimed Zappy.

"Ugh, Ok."

They arrived home and Vui and Skitty went to sleep, while Zappy ran in circles cause the idiot didn't know how to stop, he was too full of energy.

 **A/N: I like Vui's little poem. She makes more later in the story, and they get even better. And we've met Zappy, who will come back sometime later in the story. Next chapter, if I remember correctly. Speaking of next chapter, see you there!**

 **This chapter has been edited.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction for it?**

The next morning Vui woke up.

"I've gotta find out stuff from that Xatu thing... I know I bet Skitty will wanna come, he loves me going to dungeons with him,"

5 minutes later Skitty woke to an explosion

"What was that?"

"I used shadow ball to wake you up, you like it?"

"Vui I swear to god im gonna drown you in the ocean!"

"But then we won't be able to rescue things?"

"Really I give you a death threat and all you think about is rescuing things... you're so dam stupid!" Vui started to cry hearing that.

"Oh great she learned fake tears as well"

"I thought you were my fwend!"

"Vui-"

"Wah!"

"Vui-!"

"Wah!"

"Vui! I-"

"WAH!"

"VUI!"

"WAH!"

"VUI I'M SORRY!"

"*sniff* Really?"

"Yeah, whatever.

"Yay!"

"Yay!" Came a second voice no one had noticed yet.

"You shut up Zappy!"

"Yay!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"La la la la!"

"Shu.. hmm, hey Zappy there's wonderful place called Wild Plains, it's a friend area, you'll love it" Skitty said with a fake happy voice.

"Really? Will there be people to annoy there?"

"Certainly, there's a fun girl called Jumpy living there"

"Woohoo!, Bye guys!" Zappy ran off fast.

"Thank god time for sleep"

"But I want to see Xatu…"

"No."

"Please,"

"You're not going to stop till I say yes right?"

"Wow you're smart how did you know?"

"'Cause all idiots do that."

"Oka- hey! Are you saying I'M an idiot?"

"I was, but you noticed I was, so you're not, so I take it back."

"Ewah?"

"Never mind."

"So now what?"

Skitty face palmed.

"What?"

"You pester me to go see Xatu and when I almost say yes, you forget everything that was going on!"

"Ewah?"

"Whatever. Let's go find that damn Xatu."

They walked into Great Canyon.

"Okay, a new dungeon, now if my calculations are correct there should be another pokemon right abou..." Skitty was interrupted/

"OH MY GOD AS SOON I GET IN THE DUNGEON I FIND A PHANPY OH!" Vui cheered

"Noooo go away!" Skitty used tackle and killed the Phanpy and it came back

"Oh wow so strong and handsome, please let me join you?"

"Sure!" Vui cheered

"I meant the Skitty is handsome, but at least I'm in, yay, I get to travel with the amazing Skitty" the Phanpy hugged Skitty

"Get off me..."

"Just leave him he's not into girls" Vui said

"I'll ignore that... let's go find your boyfriend the Xatu" Skitty laughed.

"Let's go Phanpy, or should I say Darmani, yup that's your new name!"

"Ugh."

"What?"

"You and your stupid nicknames are really bugging me!"

"Well you're really cool, Skitty, and I want you to be happy. What's wrong?" Asked Darmani.

"*gasp* I know! Skitty's upset 'cause I give everyone a nickname and I haven't given him one yet!" Exclaimed Vui.

"Yeah! Even you have one. Skitty must feel left out!" Agreed Darmani.

"No, I don't want a nickname, guys."

"I'll give you one!" Exclaimed Vui.

"I said no! No, guys. I don't care about silly nicknames.

"I know! How bout we call you Pinky!" Exclaimed Darmani.

"Nice try, but I'm the nickname maker here. We can call him Pinky, but only until I think of something else."

"Okay!"

"NO! Guys, don't call me Pinky. I'm a boy! I don't like it. I don't want ANY nickname. Let's just forget it."

They reached the top of the Great Canyon

"Hey Skitty do you think that's Xatu over there?" Vui asked

"Yup that's Xatu, but why is he staring at the sun?" Darmani pointed out.

"He's gonna get eye cancer if her keep doing that" Skitty laughed

"Maybe someone should get his attention?" Darmani asked

"Ooh, I know!" Exclaimed Vui.

Vui whispered something to Darmani.

"Well, okay."

Darmani used Earthquake.

"Watch it!" Yelled Skitty.

"Weee!" Exclaimed Zappy, running up.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Home."

Skitty face palmed (yes, that's possible to do on four legs).

"Who said you could come here? You're supposed to be on stand by!"

"I have four legs so I can't stand up."

Skitty face palmed again.

"So why'd you come?"

"By my calculations since Phanpys are very common here, I figured that the pokemon that joins the team would be a Phanpy. And I also figured that Xatus are hard to get the attention of, so I knew you'd use earthquake. I wanted to be here for it!" Explained Zappy.

"How did he figure that out?" Darmani asked

"Y'know that's gotta be the smartest thing he has said" Skitty pointed out

Just then Xatu turned around.

"What are you all doing here?" he said, being annoyed but still having a calm voice

"Please we want to know something,"

"You want to know why you're a pokemon when you're really a human right?"

"How'd you know?" Asked Vui.

"Um, I just know."

"Did you figure it out the same way that Zappy did?"

"No."

"Then how?"

"I've been watching over this area for years from this cliff."

"How can you see what's happening from so high up?"

"I'm psychic."

"Okay, then! Tell me what I'm thinking!"

"It doesn't work that way."

"Look just answer Vui's question so we can leave!"

"Very well, Vui was once a human, it has been said over years that a human will one day walk as a Pokemon and when that day comes the unthinkable shall happen to this world, any more questions?"

"Uh no we're good" and thus they all left, but what they didn't see was Gengar spying on them.

"kekeke this shall be interesting"

 **A/N: Darmani was the first Pokemon that I didn't nickname. My brother did that. And I know he copied Chuggaaconroy. If you don't know who that is, it's this guy on YouTube that does let's plays. He caught a Phanpy in his Crystal let's play and nicknamed it Darmani. Anyway, see you next chapter for more funny times with Skitty and Vui.**

 **This chapter has been edited.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon.**

"Skitty?"

"Yeah?"

"How can an adjective be a noun?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Xatu said when a human turns into a pokemon, the unthinkable would happen. 'Unthinkable' is an adjective."  
"He means something **that is** unthinkable would happen."

"So what **is** the unthinkable thing?"

"How should I know?"

"B-but he said it'll happen when a **human turns into a pokemon!** I-I was human."

"Yeah well let's just go to sleep"

"Skitty wake up now!"

...

"I wanna learn more about myself"

"We're not going to Xatu again"

"No no no lets go see that old guy called Whiscash"

"Fine, just promise it will just be us two"

"Ok"

So they walked into town and some people were chatting.

"Hmm, it's only a legend right?" Bellspout asked.

"Still..." Commented Lombre.

"You never know." Agreed Snubble.

"Oh, hey Vui. Skitty. Whatcha doin'?" Asked Lombre.

"I wanna learn more about myself!" Exclaimed Vui.

"Yeah, 'cause Vui used to be human, but she got turned into a Pokemon."

"Well I suggest talking to Whiscash ,about the Ninetales legend"

"Okay let's go Skitty"

They walked to Whiscash pond, and talked to Whiscash.

"Hey Whiscash do you know about the Ninetales legend?" Vui asked.

"of course my young children, the Ninetales legend tells of a Pokemon named Ninetales, and it is said that whoever touched one of its tails would be cursed, well there was one human foolish enough to grabs its tail, the Ninetales launched a curse on the human, but the human had a beloved partner pokemon named Gardeviour, Gardeviour shielded the human, but in turn she payed the price, but Ninetales said, he had a chance to save her, but the human had already ran away, and Ninetales swore that the humans selfish acts shall be his downfall, and he would one day be a Pokemon."

"Wow."

"So the human got turned into a pokemon hey..."

"Uh, Skitty, why are you staring at me?"

"Yes, why? Is there something peculiar going on?" Asked Whiscash.

"Vui used to be a human but one day she woke up near Tiny Woods as an Eevee. She didn't remember anything except that she used to be a human, and so when I found her there, that's when we met, and an annoying Butterfree came along and asked us to save her baby. That's how we became a rescue team."

"Oh, my. That is peculiar."

"We'll figure it out eventually! Right, Skitty?"

"Maybe. Let's just stick to rescuing Pokemon until we find out more."

"Okay!"

So the next day...

"Skitty, wake up!"

"Why?"

"There's a lot of noise outside."

Just then, a Caterpie snuck in through the window.

"You guys have to run away! They're all saying they're gonna catch you!" Exclaimed Caterpie.

"W-what,... that's ridiculous"

"Actually its highly logical, think about it, Vui used to be human, and there was a human is the legend, and some people consider Ninetales cute and we all know Vui loves cute things, knowing her, she probably grabbed its tail, see Vui you never learn" Skitty explained

"Well we can't go outside 'cause they're gonna kill us"

"Yeah let's go to sleep"

"Hey that's a good plan" Vui cheered

"What plan?"

"We go to sleep for today, and then we get up really early tomorrow and get things from storage and the shop and stuff. And then we run away before everyone wakes up!"

"Where do we run?"

"Away."

Skitty face palmed.

"Well where do you think we can go?"

"My mommy told me about a place called Lapis cave. No one ever goes there, but it doesn't seem that scary. You can hide there, no one'll think of looking there!" Suggested Caterpie.

"Okay!"

"Wait, Vui! We'll have to be very secret about it so we can't take any other team members."

"What about Zappy?"

"NO!"

"Hi guys!" Exclaimed Zappy, climbing through the window.

"CLOSE THAT DAMN WINDOW!" Yelled Skitty.

"Lombre asked me to tell Vui to come out and they won't hurt you. Then they're gonna tie you up and take you far away..."

"Shut up Zappy!"

"Zappy go home we're going to bed.."

"Okay I'll go back to annoying Jumpluff" and with that Zappy ran away

"Okay I'm going to sleep"

 **A/N: There was two short days in a row, so I put them in the same chapter. So tomorrow Skitty and Vui run away. See you next chapter!**

 **This chapter has been edited.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon.**

 **So we are finally at one of my favourite parts of the game, the 'fugitives' part, as I called it. Onto the chapter you go!**

In the morning Skitty woke up,

"Vui don't do that, wait Vui is still asleep, that's odd usually she wakes me up"

Skitty started shaking Vui.

"Vui! You need an alarm clock!"

"How do you think I always wake up before you?" Laughed Vui, waking up.

"Then why didn't you use it today?!"

"I didn't wanna wake up the other pokemon in the neighbourhood! They'd come and get us!"

"They're not sitting outside our door!"

Skitty opened the door.

"I stand corrected." Said Skitty, closing the door because they were there.

So they went out the window behind their base

"So now what do we do?" Vui asked

"I can help"

"Who said that?"

"I did" Diglett popped out the ground "I'll dig you a tunnel"

"That's a good idea" Vui cheered

"Vui not so loud they will hear us"

"Sorry" Vui sighed and Diglett opened a big tunnel leading just outside Pokemon Square

"Thanks for the help Diglett"

"Y'know all the idiots are being pretty smart today" Skitty laughed

"So let's get going then, Diglett head home or they will eat you too"

"Vui they aren't going to eat us, but they will kill us"

"But I don't wanna die" Diglett cried.

"Then go home!" Skitty said.

"Now where to?" Vui asked.

"I dunno I suppose we go to this cave in front of us called Lapis Cave"

"Ok that sounds fun,"

"Vui this isn't a game it's a life or death situation,"

"I'm just saying it sounds fun."

"Whatever."

"Ooh, look! A pretty Illumise!"

"Well then kill it!"

"No, I want it on our team! Will you join our team, Illumise?"

Illumise used tackle on Vui.

"Ow!"

"Pokemon will attack you unless you have killed them, Vui."

"Now, you tell me."

Illumise attacked Skitty.

"Ow! That's it! Time to die!"

Skitty went to attack Illumise.

"No, Skitty! You said one of us has to kill a pokemon on our own to recruit it for our team!"

"Vui, we can't. We're fugitives now. We can't recruit any more pokemon right now."

"Fine. But I'm not killing it."

"Fine with me."

Skitty attacked Illumise and it died and disappeared.

"Wah! She was my fwend!"

"No, she wasn't."

"B-but... m-my friend she... oh hey look the exit!" Vui cheered and they ran to the exit only to see a massive volcano in the distance.

"We can't go there, its way too big,"

"Good idea Skitty" then they heard some voices.

"Quick, there they are, let's get them"

"Vui we have to run now" they ran off to the volcano.

"Are they seriously going in there?" one voice said.

That's horrible I'm not going in there," they all ran away and Skitty and Vui arrived at Mt Blaze.

"Vui remember when at Mt thunder I said we would die, well _this time it's really gonna happen, were never going to survive_ this."

"Oh quit being a scaredy Delcatty."

"I'm not scared, just realistic!"

"And when I be realistic, I tell the truth!

So chin up! And here's why! Be strong and you won't die!

Now come on and start rhyming! Listen! It's all in the timing! Now let's go! To the vol-ca-no!

Listen to my po-em! And we can show-em!

How we are tough! Yeah, and it's rough!

But we can win! We'll win this thing!

Now let's go show-em! Cos that's the end of my silly little po-em!

Yaaaaay!"

"That was much longer than the other one."

"So?"

"And what do you mean, 'win'? Is all of this a game to you?"

"Um... sort of?"

"WHAT?"

"Um... let's head to the volcano. I hear them getting closer."

"Whatever."

"Skitty?"

"What."

"It's hot."

"No sh*t, Sherlock. It's a –beep- volcano."

"I'm hot."

"What do you want **me** to do about it?"

"Let's go home?"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Listen, you could go either through a hot dungeon that may be hot but won't kill you, or you can go home and let the villagers kill you."

"But it's hot!"

"So toughen up."

"I don't wanna,"

"But you just said this won't be hard?"

"Well I lied,"

"Shut up let's get through this, besides at least there isn't any legendary birds..." Skitty sighed

"Did somebody say legendary birds?" just then a big fiery bird flew down "I am Moltres the bird of fiery!"

"Quick push him in the volcano crater Skitty!"

"Vui he's a fire type don't you think he could handle it?"

"Well actually the volcano is full of lava, which is different from fire. I can handle fire, but I am kind of weak to lava-"

"PUSH HIM IN!" Yelled Vui, as he and Skitty pushed a shocked Moltres into the lava.

"I shouldn't have told you thaaaaat!" Exclaimed Moltres as he splashed about in the lava.

"Let's go, Skitty. He might get out."

"Relax. He's stuck."

So they ran off. They walked and walked and walked and walked.

 **A/N: That's not the end of the day, but I didn't want it to get too long. So next time, we meet Absol. Also, we saw another one of Vui's poems this time. And I think there's another one in the next chapter. See you then!**

 **This chapter has been edited.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon.**

 **And so now we have Frosty Forest, Articuno, Absol and a lot more of Vui's poems! I wrote most of them, but there's one there that I really like that was actually written by my brother. Well, onto the story you go!**

As they walked further away from Mt. Blaze, it got less and less hot. Soon, it got cold. It got colder and colder and colder and colder.

"Skitty! Why's it so cold?!"

"Do I control the weather? How should I know?"

"Hey what's that?"

"What's what?"

"I thought I saw a pokemon"

"Vui you're an idiot,"

"I'm not lying it had white fur and a black face"

"That's the dumbest thing you've ever said!"

"But…"

"But what?"

"There's a forest ahead"

"What the f**k does that have to do with anything you stupid brown fur head!"

"That would be Frosty Forest, the place we're supposed to go."

"Since when we're you so smart?"

"Forests have trees."

"Never mind."

"It's cold."

"Shut up. Just go in the forest."

"Skitty."

"What?"

"I'm cold."

"Shut up."

"Skitty?"

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Then... make one of your stupid little poems."

"Hmmm... Today, today, we see the snow. I be annoying and Skitty says 'no'!"

"Thank god that was a quick one"

"I'm not finished"

"Yes you are"

"In the beautiful snow, is where we have to go, Alakasam's team is gold, and I am very cold, Gengar had an evil heart, it made me wanna fart"

"Are you done?"

"Yes,"

"Oh thank god"

"Skitty?"

"What?"

"What rhymes with 'Skitty'?"

"I don't know!"

"Hmmm Skitty, witty, Sh**ty, kitty...um I don't know?"

"Good."

"Ooh! Skitty, Skitty. Is so witty" Vui rhymed.

Skitty smiled.

"Now this kitty... is acting sh**ty!" Vui finished.

"Hey!"

"It had to rhyme!"

"Couldn't you find something else to rhyme with kitty?"

"Nope."

Skitty face palmed.

"Now what rhymes with Eevee?"

"I dunno."

"Hey Skitty what's that thing?"

"I dunno know?"

"My name is Articuno, I am the bird of ice, and you two are in big trouble!"

"What did we do?" Vui sighed

"Things have been very warm around here recently, snow is melting that has never melted before, and then you two show up, therefore it's your fault!"

"That doesn't prove anything!" Exclaimed Skitty.

"Articuno, huh... Articuno, Articuno, bird of the ice. Articuno, Articuno, isn't very nice! He flies in the sky. He sure loves to fly. Then he gets stuck and calls for his for mum. So Articuno really is dumb!"

"Vui!"

"Grrrr!"

"Ooh, look a river!"

"Shut up!" Exclaimed Articuno,, picking up Vui and flying towards the river. But Articuno lost his balance and fell in the river. Vui tickled him and jumped onto land. The tickle made Articuno sneeze, blowing out ice and freezing the river and trapping Articuno in the river.

"Yay! I did it!"

"Let's go, Vui. This one **can** get out. The ice could melt."

"Yeah, let's go."

They started to walk off.

"Hold up." Said a strange pokemon. It was white with a black face.

"I told you I saw it!" Exclaimed Vui.

"I saw you trap Articuno. I'd like to join you I'm Absol." He explained.

"Okay! Come with us! I'll nickname you Abbie!" Exclaimed Vui. Abbie said nothing.

"Whatever." Sighed Skitty.

So the trio walked off.

 **A/N: I remember, I wrote the "Today, today, we see the snow. I be annoying and Skitty says 'no'!" poem, and I originally intended that one to be a quick one, but just after I wrote that it was time for my brother and I to switch, and he wrote the rest of it. I like it though.**

 **This chapter has been edited.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Disclaimer: Yes, yes, of course I own Pokemon (sarcasm).**

 **On to the story!**

As they walked, it got even colder.

"Brrr. I didn't think it was possible, but it's even colder here!" Complained Vui.

"Yeah. The narrator just said that." Skitty pointed out.

"We are approaching Mt. Freeze." Abbie told them.

"I don't want it to get colder!" Exclaimed Vui.

"I hear there's a Ninetales at the top." Said Abbie.

"The Ninetales legend!" Gasped Skitty.

"Lilly..."

"What was that Skitty?"

"I didn't say anything?"

"Eevee... I can't be seen by others... it's me Gardeviour!"

"Gardeviour?, what do you want?"

"You're almost there, ahead is Mt Freeze, with Ninetales above it, you must hurry home!" Gardeviour disappeared.

"Vui you're acting weird, even for you"

They arrived at Mt Freeze.

"So you saw Gardeviour, and it told you about Ninetales?"

"Yup that's just what I told you a second ago," Vui explained

"Never mind that we must get to the top of Mt Freeze" Abbie said

"Good point Abbie"

"I told you im a boy!"

"Welcome to my world..." Skitty sighed

"But she calls you Skitty..."

"But she once tried to nickname me Pinky, but it was someone else's idea and Vui says she's the 'nicknamer' of the team, so she said she'd call me Pinky until she thought of something else. Luckily she didn't start calling me Pinky." Skitty explained.

"I _can_ call you Pinky if you want." Suggested Vui.

"NO! Don't! I said don't want ANY nickname."

"Ok, ok. I won't call you Pinky, but I'll think of something better for you."

"Uh, guys, maybe we should just make our way to the top of Mt. Freeze." Suggested Abbie.

"Good idea." Agreed Skitty.

After killing over 9000 Glalies they made it to the top of Mt Freeze.

"I'm so hungry and it's cold here in Mt. Freeze. I'd eat anything right now, even rotten cheese!" Sang Vui.

"Um Vui we're at the top of Mt freeze" Skitty pointed out.

"Indeed you are, now prepare to lose!" Alakazam shouted as they entered.

"Uh oh, here comes a fight,"

"No fighting!" Just then Ninetales jumped down "There shall be no fighting on my mountain!"

"Oh wow it's Ninetales" Abbie said

"Miss Ninetales we were about to kill that one from your legend" Alakazam replied

"If you are referring to this Eevee then you are wrong, the one from my legend is not here."

"Oh good lets go home!" Skitty sighed/

"Woohoo! Im not gonna die" Vui cheered and the ground started shaking with an earthquake. "Nooooo we're gonna die!"

"Vui stop panicking!"

"That earthquake is caused by Groudon,"

"Don't worry we shall stop it" said Alakazam

"Go home, you guys! It's too dangerous!" Exclaimed Charizard.

"Let us handle it. Go home." Agreed Tyranitar.

So the trio went back to the base.

"Well, here we are. Now what?" Asked Vui.

"Abbie, you find a friend area. Us two can go to pokemon square. We can tell everyone the truth. Vui isn't the human from the Ninetales Legend!"

"Ok. I'll find a friend area. Goodbye."

"Let's go."

They went to Pokemon square.

"There they are!"

"Let's get em!"

"Kill them!"

"Stop!" Exclaimed Vui.

"You have no reason to kill us anymore." Skitty told them.

"But we have to kill the human from the Ninetales Legend!" Exclaimed someone in the crowd.

"We travelled to Mt. Freeze and found Ninetales. Ninetales told us herself that Vui isn't the human from the legend!"

Gengar came up.

"Kekeke! How do we know you're not lying?"

Just then, a Pelliper flew past and dropped a newspaper. Lombre read it.

"The identity of the human from the Ninetales Legend has not been confirmed, but it has been confirmed by Ninetales herself and witnessed by Alakazam that Vui of a local rescue team, Team Awesome, is not the human."

"Well, it looks like we we're wrong about you," Lombre said.

"So you're a human, but not the one from the Ninetales legend? That's confusing…" Snubble muttered.

"I knew you weren't bad guys!" Caterpie exclaimed.

"Wait!" Gengar yelled. "If these guys are telling the truth, then where's Alakazam?"

"He said he and his team were going to Magma Cavern," Vui said.

"Why would he go there?" Gengar asked.

"He said something about Groudon and Earthquakes. I guess he'll fix it." Skitty said.

"So now what?" Vui asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going home to bed. It's been ages since I've slept in a bed." Skitty said.

So Skitty and Vui went back home. Even though they had just gotten home, that night felt like a normal night. Mostly because Vui was already snoring loudly and before long Skitty stuffed her in the mailbox like always.

 **A/N: Partway through this chapter, my brother lost interest and we stopped writing it, so I finished it myself. But now if I want this story to finish, I have to do the rest all myself… which I'm not going to do.**

 **Sorry, but my brother and I both agreed that it would kind of ruin the story to keep writing now. We wrote this around 2 years ago. It was fun and all, but it wouldn't be as good. My brother doesn't want to continue it together, and I don't want to do it alone. We're going to leave it as it is, so thank you for reading.**

 **This chapter has been edited. Yes, finally, all of the horrible grammar of my brother is gone. Anyone who starts reading this story after it has all been edited will never know how bad it was. He had spelled Whiscash like 'Wishcash', Phanpy like "Phampy", Ninetales like "Ninetails" and Abbie like "Abby". While that last one isn't all that bad, it's a name, and it should be spelt the same way each time, you know? And I like it better as "Abbie". Not only that, but he was constantly writing im instead of I'm, were instead of we're, your instead of you're, its instead of it's, and he would never put capital letters! Not to mention sentences without full stops at the end (which is just about every sentence he wrote. I know, I know, I'm a bit of a grammar freak, but now it's over and all edited. Yay!**

 **Well, I guess this story is over, but feel free to check out any of my other stories. None of them are Pokemon, but if you like any of the other things I write about, you might like my stories. Anyway, bye bye!**


	13. Not a chapter

This isn't a chapter, but just an A/N.

Guess what?

(You gotta say "what?")

My brother and I decided to finish this story!

Well, sort of.

We've just recently started writing a sequel based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky.

"But you haven't finished this first story", I hear you thinking. (That's right, I can hear your thoughts.) Well, don't worry. We have decided how it was going to end, but we're not going to write it right now. For now we're going to be writing the sequel, but eventually, when we get around to it, we will write the end of Skitty and Vui's Red Rescues.

My brother has now played Super Mystery Dungeon, and I am currently playing through it, so eventually, the story will get to a part where it's based on Super Mystery Dungeon.

"But Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity comes before that", I hear you thinking. (Yes I know that joke got old.) Well, don't worry. My brother even said that he's considering getting Gates to Infinity **just** so we can continue the story based on that. And if we can't find the game to buy it, we could just watch a let's play on Youtube so we know the basic story.

We also thought of the special episodes in Explorers of Sky (Team Charm, Bidoof's Wish, Igglybuff the Prodigy, etc.). We're not sure if we're going to be writing them as their own separate mini stories, or somehow incorporate them into the Darkness/Time/Sky based part of the story.

This whole thing kind of reminds me of the Pokemon Adventures manga – it's not one long thing. There's the red, green and blue chapter, a yellow chapter, a gold and silver chapter, a crystal chapter, and so on. I haven't read much of the manga myself, but I've read a few books of the diamond, pearl and platinum chapter, and it is **awesome** , so I recommend the Pokemon manga to any Pokemon fans.

Anyway, my brother and I have written the first chapter of the Darkness/Time/Sky based story, which will be called Skitty and Rio's Sky Explorations. "Why not Skitty and Vui's?" I hear you thinking. Well, you'll find out. Similar to how I named Skitty and Vui's Red Rescues, with "Skitty and Vui" for the two main characters, "Red" because when I was younger, my brother and I only had Red Rescue Team and not Blue Rescue Team, and "Rescues" not just because of the name of the game, but because the main characters are a rescue team (even though Skitty denies that they were one). Similar to this, I named Skitty and Rio's Sky Explorations, "Skitty and Rio" for Skitty and a new main character you'll meet, ("What happened to Vui?" I hear you thinking. You'll find out when you read it.) "Sky" because Explorers of Sky was the game that my brother and I mostly played out of the three similar games, and "Explorations" because they are an exploration team rather than a rescue team. The names might seem long, but when we have a story for each of the Mystery Dungeon games, the names will make it easy to distinguish them as you can remember them by the game they are based on or the two main characters, which are both shown in the names.

… Anyway, the first chapter of Skitty and Rio's Sky Explorations will soon be uploaded just as soon as I edit it, because if you were one of those people who read Skitty and Vui's Red Rescues before I edited it, you'd know how atrocious my brother's grammar is.

One more matter to address, and that's that we won't have an updating schedule like some fanfiction writers do. I will upload the chapters as soon as I can, but we're not going to rush the story to make some deadline. We write when we feel like it, and then I upload once I can. So, sorry you won't know exactly when the next chapter is coming, but you'll just have to check regularly. Or, follow the story or myself as an author in order to receive alerts when I update.

So anyway, look for Skitty and Rio's Sky Explorations, and enjoy the story! Hope to see you guys there in chapter 1! Bye!

Your friend, Astrid.


End file.
